1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of magnetic recording media consisting of a base of non-magnetic material and a magnetic layer containing finely divided magnetic particles dispersed in a binder material and including a specific type of organosilicic compound in the magnetic layer to reduce friction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In any magnetic recording and reproducing system, the magnetic tape consisting of a base film of non-magnetic material and a magnetic layer containing finely divided magnetic particles dispersed in a binder runs in contact with the tape guiding members, and the magnetic heads at substantial velocities. The problem of frictional wear is particularly difficult in the extremely high velocity systems encountered in video tape recorders. Accordingly, the magnetic tape must be considerably wear-proof and have a small coefficient of friction. It is also required that the magnetic tape run smoothly and steadily. Since the life of the magnetic head is decreased with increasing wear, the surface of the magnetic tape must be very smooth. Despite attempts made to develop relatively low friction magnetic tapes, none has been thoroughly successful.
In general practice, a lubricant such as castor oil, molybdenum disulfide, or graphite or the like is mixed into the magnetic coating containing the magnetic powder dispersed in a material binder. It has also been suggested that a higher fatty acid or a derivative of such fatty acid could be added to the magnetic dispersion or paint. However, none of the above-mentioned materials provides a sufficient smoothness to the magnetic tape. Moreover, the conventional magnetic tape has the disadvantage that roughing of its surface or blooming is likely to occur.